Star Wars Battlefront II
Star Wars Battlefront 2, or SWB2, or SWBII, is the second game in the Star Wars Battlefront series. This game was released in 2005, in anticipation of the last Star Wars movie to come to theaters for 9 years. History and Info Star Wars Battlefront 2 was a sequel to Star Wars: Battlefront, which came out in 2004. The game was praised for its graphics and sounds. It was given the following awards * Sony's Greatest Hits in America. Sounds on the battlefield This section is about the sounds you hear from each side of the battlefeild. Guide *TA: The Annoucer. ** Sayings only said by the Commander or leading officer. *RT: Random Trooper. **Sayings only heard on the battlefield and not from thin air. REBELS * Grenade!(RT) * What are you doing!?(RT) * The Force was with that throw!(RT) * Stormtrooper!(RT) * Imperial Officer! Take him out!(RT) * Watch those Blasters!(RT) * Yahoo!(RT) * Take some health, soldier.(RT) * Keep it up, we've almost won.(TA) * You think that's gonna help!? (RT) * Yeah, that armor works real well. (RT) * Set 'em up and knock 'em down! (RT) * They're coming around! (RT) * Are you blind?! (RT) * Great, now they've got ones that can fly! (RT) * AT-AT! (RT) EMPIRE * Wookiee!(RT) * Everyone on Skywalker!(RT) * Ahhh!!(RT) * Watch where you're firing!(RT) * Hey!(RT) * Watch it!(RT) * Skywalker? Nobody told me about Skywalker. That's it, I'm leaving.(RT) (This is usaully said by Impeirial officers when you attack them as Luke Skywalker. They will continue to fire at you until you kill them.) * We're going to need more men!(Stormtroopers say this when the Empires' reinforcements are low)(RT) * We need more troopers like you!(RT) * Join the Empire/Save the Galaxy!(Heard very rarely in Rise of the Empire and is kind of like a motto that is started by one trooper and finished by another.) (RT) * For the Empire! (RT) CIS GAR * We've got droids!(RT) * Battle Droid! I've got 'em!(RT) * We're running out of troops!(TA) * One shot, one kill!(RT) * Nice shot!(RT) * The Republic can't spare any more troops!(TA) * That's how it's done! (RT) * For the Republic! (RT) * For The Chancoller! (RT) * Clones, watch your fire! (RT) * Droideka!(RT) Modes These are the modes playable in BF2. Training This is litteraly the tutorial of the game for ground battles. The tasks for this mode are as follows: #Go to Checkpoint Alpha: Go to the crater near the starting CP(Command Post). #Take out the droid scouts: When you have reached the crater, you must take out the three Super Battle Droids that are stationed near there. #Finish off the damaged Hailfire Droid: Obliterate the almost-completely destroyed Hailfire Droid with your Thermal Detonaters. #Capture the Downed Techno Union Ship: Capture the CP at the thing that looks similar to the Galaxy Gun. #Switch to the Engineer class and repair the Ammo and Health droids: Once you've captured the CP, switch your class to the Clone Engineer(Engineer class). You'll hear a chime. There are three droids that are destroyed near the CP. Go and repair them. #Take out 2 SPIDER WALKERS in the AT-TE: Run to the AT-TE that just spawned out of nowhere and get in. You'll hear a chinme. Then, take out 2 of those stupid droids with whatever way using your best friend, the AT-TE. #Switch to the Jump(Jet) Trooper class back at the CP: Go back to the DTU and switch to the now availible Jet Trooper(Special class#2). You'll hear a chime. Then, fly up to the top of the DTU. You'll see a glowing ball. Run it over by simply walking on it. You'll hear a chime. Jump off and run back to the Crater you needed to run to before. #Capture the CP on the Mountain for a stronger "foothold" for our troops: CTF(Capture The Flag) Rember back in grade school in gym class you would sometimes play Capture the Flag? Well, you can now do that in SWBF2. Like the classic CTF, Battlefronts' CTF is more complicated than get the flag without getting caught by the enemy. Instead, it's get the flag and don't get killed. In CTF, there are two different modes: 1 Flag CTF and 2 Flag CTF. 1 Flag Capture 2 Flag Capture Galactic Conquest In this version of GC, you are set in a galactic map. Assault There are two main Assault modes: Space Assault Hero Assault Conquest Rise Of the Empire Hunt Maps * Coruscant: Jedi Temple * Dagobah: Swamps * Death Star: Interior * Felucia: Crystal Caves/Swamps * Hoth: Echo Base * Naboo: Theed(Darker) * Genosis(Darker) * Utapau * Mygeto * Tantive IV Space Battles * Space Hoth * Space Tatooine * Space Yavin * Space Mygeto Playable in Galatic Conquest * Space * All planets in the era you're playing in. Tatooine * Jabba's Palace * Mos Eisley Spaceport Through DLC on Xbox Live * Rhen Var * Bespin: Platforms(Dusk) * Bespin: Cloud City(Dusk) Through Modding on PC * Geonosian Arena Heroes Light Side * Luke Skywalker: Rebel Alliance * Han Solo: Rebel Alliance * Chewbacca: Rebel Alliance * Leia Organa: Rebel Alliance * Obi-Wan Kenobi: Galactic Republic * Yoda: Either * Pilot Luke: RA: Only on Hoth * Kit Fisto: Galactic Republic * Aalya Secura: Galatic Republic Dark Side * Anakin Skywalker: ? * Count Dooku: CIS * Darth Vader: Galactic Empire * Darth Sidious: GE * Darth Maul: CIS * Boba Fett: ? * Jango Fett: CIS * General Greivious: CIS * Asijj Ventress: CIS Troops And Weapons Info Rebel Alliance * Rebel Trooper ** Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonaters (4) The Rebel trooper is an expendable troop class. This is because it was the most popular trooper in the Galactic Civil War because they were expendable in number and had the best weapons. ** Frenzy: This trophy is won by killing 12 eneimes with a blaster rifle in a single life. **Reward: Elite Rifle * Rebel Vangaurd The Galactic Empire * Stormtrooper ** Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol, Thermal Detonaters (4) Xbox Live DLC Downloads There was DLC (Down-Loadable Content) released for SWB: 2 that was only available for Xbox. It had the following things included: *Kit Fisto for the new Rhen Var map from SWB1. *Assajj Ventress for the same map as Kit was for. *Bespin: Platforms from SWB1. Gallery cheats.jpg|Cheat details for game stat.jpg hit.jpg|critical hit locations gamn.jpg|Ship information for space battles. Poll How would you rank '''Star Wars: Battlefront II? Never Played 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars OMG! BEST GAME EVER!!!! Videos If you know of any videos of this game, please add them here. Category:Star Wars Battlefront Category:Star Wars Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games Category:Cross-Platform Games Category:3D Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Backwards Compatible Game Category:PSP Games Category:Games That Are No Longer Availible Category:2005 Games Category:Available on Steam Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Singleplayer Category:Shooter Category:1st Person Category:3rd Person Category:Science Fiction Category:Xbox One Games